


Mine

by Lustforfrosting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Harry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustforfrosting/pseuds/Lustforfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One where it’s about Louis getting all jealous over Harry and Michael moments and tweets, then Harry gets home and Louis gets all dominant with Harry and shows him he’s his and only his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I take prompts on tumblr! lustfortommo.tumblr.com
> 
> \- Chris

I don’t know _why_  I have twitter open… and instagram… even tumblr.

I just have to  _know_ what he’s doing. At all times. Because if I don’t then I will assume the very worst case scenario possible and do something that everybody would regret except for me because well Harry is  _mine_  and I would go to any extreme just to keep him mine and mine forever.

I refresh my twitter feed for the tenth time in five minutes and this time, something of interest actually appeared. A tweet from Michael.

 **@Michael5SOS:** This hickey @Harry_Styles gave me keeps getting me in trouble ..

I blink once. Then I stare for thirty seconds straight at the tweet. Did he just…? Did Harry…?

_Okay. I’m fucking done._

I slam my lap top shut and throw it near me on the couch. Grabbing my phone, I open a new text to send to Harry.

**_Louis:_ ** _911 emergency haz, I really need you x_

As I waited for a reply, I pace around our living room. First came the instagram pictures of them siting within very close proximity of each other on a couch – on more than one occasion! And sure, my jealousy was a bit amateur then. Harry is allowed to make close friends that he feels comfortable with. Hell, I always call him out when he gets jealous over me being touchy-feely with close friends of mine.

But now Harry was going around giving hickeys to people!? To Michael!?

My phone rings in my hand and I open the text with rapid speed.

**_Harry:_ ** _I’m on my way home babe, I was already driving. Something the matter? xx_

I don’t bother with a reply because not having answers might just spur him to driving a little faster and getting to me a little sooner.

 

I continue pacing the flat as I contemplate strategies for how to go about this. I could attack him as soon he enters the door… or I could be calm and gentle, luring him into false pretenses of comfort just to pounce later with the harsh punishment. As for the punishment.. I haven’t decided that yet either.

Fifteen minutes later, I hear the loud jingle of key chains being rustled followed by keys unlocking the front door. I walk over slowly as Harry enters the flat and sets down his gym bag. “Hi babe, how are ya? Something wrong?”

He looks up at me and a goofy smile spreads across his face. Oh right, I have to remember to close off any sappy feelings or thoughts from the forefront of my brain, otherwise I will involuntarily fall for his charms. That would be entirely too disastrous and I wouldn’t be able to get what I’m aiming for tonight.

But that doesn’t mean I can’t play along.

I smile back at him and help him slide his coat off of his shoulders and down his arm. “Everything is fine, Hazza, how was your day?”

“It was great. Haven’t been working out for a while so everything feels sore now.” He complains as he rolls his arms around to crack his shoulders.

“Did you have any friends come along?”

“Yea, yea, Grimmy was there.” Harry keeps up his smile like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Grimmy?  _Grimmy?_ Of all people? “Did you have fun with him?”

Harry looks at me with a confused expression before he makes his way to the kitchen as he says, “What do you mean, Lou? Sure, it was fun. He’s my mate. Did you hve dinner yet?”

“That’s nice.Forget about Dinner Harry, I just feel like talking to you right now. Did you… I duno give Grimmy any hickeys or something?”

“ _What_? Louis what are you going on about?”

“I don’t know, you didn’t seem to have a problem with it when you were leaving marks all over Michael.”

“When I wha–”

“Don’t play dumb with me Harry, please, he tweeted about some Hickey you gave him that’s getting him into trouble or some ridiculous shit like that. But the thing is, Harry, there’s a picture that proves it.” By now, my hands are on my hips and I’m looking up at him expectantly for some explanation.

“Right… Well.. yea we uh- we were fooling round once, and I guess…–”

“Fooling around? Is that what you’re calling it now? No, Harry, you and I fool around. We fool around by touching each other subtly on stage when it’s still dark. We fool around when the boys are over and we steal kisses as many times before they get sick of it. We  _fool around_ in bed late at night when it feels good and loving. And something tells me that if you’re fooling around with a friend then your relationship… might not be completely platonic!”

 _Christ._  I didn’t know I was this furious but the more I talk the more I realize this thing with Harry and other men really irritates me. Jealous really is such an evil emotion.

I look back to Harry and see that he’s looking at the ground innocently with a frown on his beautiful face. I really hated to put that frown there but we really need to get this jealousy thing sorted. May be a little reassuring from his side will calm me down and we could move on from all this…

“Louis. I’m really sorry. Michael and I  _honestly do_ have a platonic relationship and I’m sure his tweet was strictly for laughs. If you … I mean I don’t know what you want me to do. Do you want me to start staying away from him? As far away as possible when we’re on tour?”

Suddenly I can’t handle any more of the pained look on his face. I take that step forward to reach him and raise my hands to rest each of my palms against his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Haz… I didn’t mean to come off so possessive and- embarrassingly clingy. I was just… I started getting jealous when you two started hanging out and… You’re mine.”

Harry huffed and then took a deep breath. “Of course I’m yours Lou, I would never forget that. And never would I wish to change it in any way.”

He lifted his arm and leaned down as if hoping for a kiss. I tipped my head back when he’s close, but our lips don’t actually touch. I swipe my thumb over his bottom lip and said, “but you still gave a him a hickey for god’s sake.”

“I’m sorry Lou, won’t happen ever ag– ouhmm.”

I shut him up by closing the distance between us and using my hands still encompassing his head, I guided us together through a slow passionate kiss. I played with his bottom lip with my tongue for a whole while he nibbled on my top lip with his teeth gently.

Knowing that his lips have somehow been on another man, I felt an electric charge of _something_  run through my body. I felt the need to gain control as I back him up to the kitchen counter, the need to push and pull at his clothes until they were completely off his body, the need to nip and prod with my teeth at his porcelain skin until I’m sure I left marks trailing from his ear all the way to his collar bones. All of which I carry out with perfect ease.

Eventually, we’re staggering backwards in a heap of limps and wet kisses as we feel the walls in order to guide us back to our room.

When we reach the bed, Harry is in the perfect position for me to push him back. He lands on his back with a loud exhale and shifts around so that his head is resting on a pillow. I look at him, his gorgeous body naked save for a pair of briefs that I had trouble with taking off earlier. When I look closely I notice that the head of his member is sticking out of his underwear.

_He’s already fucking hard._

I almost let out a growl as I jump onto the bed and rip the last article of clothing from my body. I look him up and down and note that he’s sprawled out completely on his back, completely naked, with hair already messed up from my fingers’ play earlier. And he’s all mine.

“Mm yea, I’m all yours baby.” His eyes suddenly close and his body relaxes even more – if that’s even possible.

Oh, maybe I said that out loud. Everything is a blur right now honestly.

“Yea? You like the thought of that?”

He nods briefly, eyes still closed.

I quickly get rid of the rest of my clothing and balance on my knees, one on either side of his hips without actually sitting and having contact like I know we’d both prefer. I lean my torso forward slowly so as not to touch him as I reach his ear. I whisper, “Do you think you could be a good boy for me tonight, Harry?”

“Mh… y- yes.”

“Play by the rules and everything will go by smoothly. Hands to yourself. No moving unless I instruct you to. And you shall remain hard until I say so.”

Harry moans and arches his back, making his chest connect with mine.

“Ah- ah- that’s strike one. I said no moving unless I say so.”

I pull back as he relaxes back into the mattress. He bites his lip to hold back the sounds he makes yet he still looks like he’s about to scream.

I smirk and he frowns as he notices the all too playful expression on my face. I trail a couple of fingers down his neck and between his pecs. Partly because I love tracing the contours of his body and partly because I need to stall in order to calculate my next move. I lean down and start licking at one of his nipples as my fingers start playing with the other. Harry’s moans start deep in my chest and I can almost feel them beneath me. He shuffles and moves but makes sure that’s not enough to change his position or touch me.

Good boy.

Because I’m just as need for Harry as he is for me, I make sure to speed up the process in getting to the climax of the night. After I’ve sucked and played with all four of his nipples, I leave open mouthed kisses along his toned abs until I finally reach his happy trail. I spend a little more time licking and kissing every part of his trail because  _fuck_ it’s just cute and sexy and adorable and manly and  _everything._

I lift my head to get a better view of his cock lying thick and heave sideways on his thigh.

I smile in appreciation for Harry’s natural ability at keeping his piece erect even without being touched all night and in excitement for what’s about to come. I grab it gently and start pumping immediately, knowing that slow gently tugs would actually spur Harry on more than a normal handjob. And I certainly don’t him to come prematurely.

“Mmh, Lou? Can I…. Can you…”

After every attempt at speech, Harry has to stop and huff in frustration because of the limited pleasure I’m giving him. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Please, I need something- I need more.”

“More? Like this?” I lean down and engulf his entire shaft into my mouth. Well not  _entirely_ but I have had some practise with Harry’s huge dick in the past so this time I’m able to take most of it in with only an inch or two at the base left.

“Yea Lou, just like that!” I feel a hand crawl up and grab a fistful of my hair. He’s not trying to control my pace or anything, I can feel the gentleness in his grasp, but I did tell him not to touch me.

I pull back and chide him for it, “Didn’t I say no touching the precious goods?”

He pulls his hand back faster than lightening. “S-sorry.”

“Do you want to fuck me tonight, Harry?”

“Yea! Yes of course!”

“Then play by the rules and you’ll get what you want! Grab the lube form me, will you babe?”

Truth be told, Harry’s eager submissiveness has given me the biggest of hard-ons and I can’t wait for this to happen any more than he can. I sit back up, back fully straightened, before I step with my knees forward to align myself with his cock.

I stroke myself slowly as Harry hands me the packet of lube he grabbed from under the pillow – we keep a stash there for easy access. I squirt some on my fingers before I reach back and trace my hole gently. The anticipation has even me too excited to function at normal levels and I’m already moaning out. “Mm, yea, Haz… I’m so ready for your huge dick in me.” I play with a couple of fingers before I’m too impatient to continue with these minimal ministrations.

Without any warning, I reach behind me and grab Harry’s dick in one hand. With a few hard tugs, I place it beneath me as I guide my hole onto it slowly. The room is suddenly with moans and groans; it isn’t distinguished any more who’s moaning whose name or what filthy half-incoherent words.

After several attempts, Harry’s dick is finally sheathed in me and I feel full to the max. Other than him fucking me with his long piece, we are still not touching anywhere else.

His hands roam towards my thighs and they flutter around aimlessly around my knees and upwards. “Mm baby, you feel so tight.”

“Hands off.”

“Ugh shit,” He groans but pulls his hands back.

“Close your eyes.” Harry follows instructions. I close my eyes too; heightening my sense of touch in order to feel maximum pleasure. I lean back so that my hands are settled beside each of Harry’s knees and my legs are bent near his torso. I use my leverage appropriately in order to bounce myself up and down on his shaft. I almost feel the strained veins as they constantly rub against the rim of my hole – going in and out, in and out. The head of his dick is also hitting my prostate every single time and everything is just  _heavenly._

So heavenly, that I don’t even notice his violent thrusts up into my ass. I open my eyes to see Harry has raised himself on his elbows and is using his very practised abdomen muscles to thrust up into me. I roll my hips as I stare at him.

This continues on for what feels like forever and a few seconds all at once. Everything is a blur as Harry thrusts up with such force that has me breath less as I rotate my hips and clench my ass until he’s having trouble keeping up with his timed thrusts.

“Lou… Lou I- I ned to come now. Please, babe.”

Oh right, I warned him against coming without permission and figures he’d remember it at a time like this. “Yea, baby, come for me. Come in my ass, please. You’re mine, which means I’m yours, so you could do anything you like to me.”

I look at him just as his eyes widen slowly and close suddenly. His mouth is hung open and his thrusts become wild as I feel him blow his load inside of me.

Everything is like a domino effect because I suddenly have no barriers holding my down and I’m coming hands free. A couple of squirts fly into the air and land on Harry’s chest and suddenly he grabs my member and strokes a few more load of spunk out onto his belly.

“Oh shit… shit ughnf…”

“Come here, Love.” Harry pulls me gently off his dick and down into his arms. His body is so warm and suddenly I feel cold. He knows what do of course as he covers us with the duvet and covers my forehead with kisses.

“You’re mine. That’s all I needed to tell you.”

He smirks, “I know, Lou. I’m yours. But maybe you’re the one who needed to be reminded.”

I look up at him and he winks. “I’m yours too y’know. Always.”

He smiles and I pucker my lips. He leans down and we share a very intimate and somewhat new type of kiss that sends a spark to my heart that I’ve never felt before.


End file.
